This invention relates to expandable endoprosthesis devices, generally called stents, which are adapted to be implanted into a patient's body lumen, such as a blood vessel, to maintain the patency thereof. These devices are useful in the treatment of atherosclerotic stenosis in blood vessels.
Stents are generally tubular-shaped devices which function to hold open a segment of a blood vessel, coronary artery, or other anatomical lumen. They are particularly suitable for use to support and hold back a dissected arterial lining which can occlude the fluid passageway therethrough.
Various means have been described to deliver and implant stents. One method frequently described for delivering a stent to a desired intraluminal location includes mounting the expandable stent on an expandable member, such as a balloon, provided on the distal end of an intravascular catheter, advancing the catheter to the desired location within the patient's body lumen, inflating the balloon on the catheter to expand the stent into a permanent expanded condition and then deflating the balloon and removing the catheter. One of the difficulties encountered using prior stents involved maintaining the radial rigidity needed to hold open a body lumen while at the same time maintaining the longitudinal flexibility of the stent to facilitate its delivery. Once the stent is mounted on the balloon portion of the catheter, it is often delivered through tortuous vessels, including tortuous coronary arteries. The stent must have numerous properties and characteristics, including a high degree of flexibility in order to appropriately navigate the tortuous coronary arteries. This flexibility must be balanced against other features including radial strength once the stent has been expanded and implanted in the artery. While other numerous prior art stents have had sufficient radial strength to hold open and maintain the patency of a coronary artery, they have lacked the flexibility required to easily navigate tortuous vessels without damaging the vessels during delivery.
Generally speaking, most prior art intravascular stents are formed from a metal such as stainless steel, which is balloon expandable and plastically deforms upon expansion to hold open a vessel. The component parts of these types of stents typically are all formed of the same type of metal, i.e., stainless steel. Other types of prior art stents may be formed from a polymer, again all of the component parts being formed from the same polymer material. These types of stents, the ones formed from a metal and the ones formed from a polymer, each have advantages and disadvantages. One of the advantages of the metallic stents is their high radial strength once expanded and implanted in the vessel. A disadvantage may be that the metallic stent lacks flexibility which is important during the delivery of the stent to the target site. With respect to polymer stents, they may have a tendency to be quite flexible and are advantageous for use during delivery through tortuous vessels, however, such polymer stents may lack the radial strength necessary to adequately support the lumen once implanted.
What has been needed and heretofore unavailable is a method of making a hybrid stent which has a high degree of flexibility so that it can be advanced through tortuous passageways and can be readily expanded and yet have the mechanical strength to hold open the body lumen into which it is expanded. The present invention satisfies this need and others.